


Don't Get Stabbed

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Stabbing, Teenage Dorks, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: The gangsey talks about what would happen if they got stabbed.Oneshot/drabble





	Don't Get Stabbed

Everyone had bad things happen to them in their lives. Some of them were just like a fight with a boyfriend/girlfriend or getting a bad grade on an important test. Sometimes they were more important than that though--like being attacked by someone you trusted, or being a victim of child abuse.

Richard Gansey III, Noah Czerny, Ronan Lynch, and Adam Parrish all had to deal with these different things. But because they were friends, they got through it together.

What would their reactions to being stabbed though?

* * *

"Rude." Ronan narrowed his eyes slightly. He couldn't blame his attacker though. He could be annoying when he wanted to be though. To say the least.

"Eh, that's fair." Adam said with a shrug. If he'd get stabbed then that's that.

"Not again!" Noah was dramatic. Shocker.

"Are you gonna want this back or can I keep it?" said Gansey. Wow again shocker, he was a gigantic nerd! He'd noticed that the pattern on the sword had reminded him suddenly of ancient welsh designs a little bit like the ones on a shield of Owen Glendower that he'd seen before.

All of their reactions were accurate.


End file.
